The present invention relates to a device for chip forming machining comprising a first and a second rotatable body, the first and second rotatable bodies being arranged along a common axis of rotation, the first body comprising a male element and the second body comprising a female element, into which the male element is inserted for the forming of a joint, the male and female elements each being provided with a thread for the forming of a threaded joint between the first and second body, and the male element comprising at least one outer circumference area, which is displaced in the axial direction in relation to the thread thereof, and which engages a corresponding inner circumference area of the female element by means of a press-fit.
The invention is particularly suitable for devices for drilling, in particular drilling with unbalanced drills in which radially directed force resultants arise as a consequence of the specific positioning of individual cutting inserts. The invention is particularly suitable for the drilling of long holes, i.e., holes having a length that is greater than five times the hole diameter, where it is important that radial force resultants do not result in an angular displacement of a drilling tool provided with cutting inserts in relation to a drill tube connected to the same.
Therefore, the invention will be disclosed for exemplifying purposes, with reference being made to such an application. The invention is applicable, in particular, to drills arranged for drilling according to the ejector principle as well as the STS (Single Tube System) principle, where the chip conveyance is carried out through the tool and a drill tube connected to the same.